


Crappy One-Shot Collection

by TurtTurt



Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ch 2 ->, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, oof, very sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtTurt/pseuds/TurtTurt
Summary: If you want a quality smut, you are in the wrong place. This is a smut, but this is the worst smut ever. This is not a serious smut. There are jokes, there are mistakes, look for a better smut





	1. Sex, Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning, find some better smut.

”Keith.” Lance spoke, ” I would like sex.”

”I am doing work, significant other.”

The paladin of the colour blue uses his feet to move closer to unwilling sex partner.

”But, ” He starts to continue, ” sex.”

”I have already disagreed to do the sex with you. I reciprocate feelings of endearment but alas too much paperwork.”

The teenager who has brown hair rubs boner on the other.

”SEXXXX” He does the complaining.

Blood now flows to the genitals of the back haired man.

”Good job.” He sarcasms, ” Now I need the sex.”

Keith abandoned everything that he had worked so hard on and followed his partner to the bed.

The paladin of the colour red removed his no-no part from his pants.

”Food removal hole?” Asked Lance.

”After Food entrance.” Confirmed Keith.

Red moved penis to mouth hole of Blue.

Lick lick

”Do not do the teasing. Put pee rod into swallow tube.”

Smol gag

**Succ intensifies**

”Very positive mouth muscle skills.”

He moved the head in many directions on his man bits. 

Much pleasure.

”Oh hopefully real all-controlling beings!” He voiced, shooting his man milk into the other.

”Give me Gluteus Maximus.”

He does the spinning around, presenting the food exit.

”Juicy ass.”

’That ass should be illegal.”Keith used brain.

Appreciative phrase.

Hand goes into the clenched hole. It does the stretch.

Moan

Hair pet, shove semen stick into poo holder.

Gasp.

Very G-spot

”Are you doing the enjoyment of penis?”

”Very much so, yes.”

”May I shoot seed?” The one on the bottom asked.

”Wait for me.”

*Top shoots baby juice*

”PLEASURE YELL”

”SECOND PLEASURE YELL”

Sticky white mess coats sheets

”Yassss thank for good sex.” Lance appreciated.

YASSSS

Kiss

Very romance


	2. Whap

*Whap whap*

”No! Stop attacking my flesh with whip!” Screeched Dipper.

”Then pet, you must do the sex with second pet.”

”I no want to do the that. Second pet is sister of mine.”

*Whap*

”She is of blood relation to me.”

”That is only problem of yours?” 

Casual finger snap.

”Now another brown-haired child is of no relation.”

Spook

”You can magic that????”

”I am a god.”

He poof chair behind and take out flesh pole of pleasure.

”I do human thing with this body while you do human thing with Mable.”

*Whap*

Pain

Cloth gets taken off of childs.

”Feeling very awkward.”

”Reciprocate awkwardness.”

Small meat tube lacks life-supporting liquid which flows with attraction.

*Sexual thoughts of Bill Cipher*

”Mmmmm touch penis.”

”Shove into other human” commanded the all-seeing shape that was in the distant human body.

”Sorry if pain.” Explained the shorter as he thrusts in.

”None more virginity.”

”Oh geez.”

Bill: squeeze squeeze, pump rod.

”Inconsiderate bastard.”

Sex

Sex continues

Much thrust

*Remove penis*

Squirt magic milk

Girl does the squirt.

”Satisfy?” He ask Bill

”To who are you referring to?”

”You.”

”Who me? Couldn't be!” The magical being 

”Then who?” He replied

”I own you.”

Lightbulb

”Are we done, Master?” He questioned with extra emphasis on ’Master.’

”Yes.” 

Head pat.

*Comes on smol boi*

”Gross Dude”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t insult this work. It is purposely bad. You choose to read it.
> 
> Leave kudos to uh... Tell me I should stop writing?
> 
> Comment jokes or puns that I could use in future chapters. Prompts would also be cool.


End file.
